


Lay Me To Sleep

by Cherriewine



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Murder, Curses, Fantasy, Incest, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Originally roleplay, Sibling Incest, Vampires, not romantic yet, they're still vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherriewine/pseuds/Cherriewine
Summary: As long as can be remembered, the Sakuma family lived in peace- with one caveat. No matter their struggle, a child with is always born with a mysterious curse is always born. The corrupt royalty have made it tradition to kill these children, keeping the curse out of the public eye, but against all luck Ritsu makes it through their attempt... And the kingdom is less than pleased.
Relationships: (Both eventual), Aoba Tsumugi/Sakuma Ritsu, Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if anything within this fic is triggering to you. Comment moderation is on, but I love and appreciate all (positive) comments and kudos. Anonymous comments are welcomed. Enjoy!

Ritsu awoke in the woods, head throbbing. He has no recollection of where he'd last been, head swimming, body begging for sleep as pain thrummed through him. He blinked, dazed, unable to fully take in his surroundings. Leaves crinkled beneath him, and stray tree branches bit into his skin. Slowly, reluctantly, he moved from his position, trying to gather his most recent memories. The feeling of falling... Being thrown? By who, why? His throat felt dry, and within seconds he found himself vomiting. At least he'd eaten recently... Though there went that. His throat felt like it had been barbed, and his stomach churned. Exhaustion seeped into him. Why was he here? He tried to gather himself. Who was he? A name rolled through his head. Ritsu. Ritsu. A prince. Someone must have kidnapped him, maybe to try to get his family's wealth, but... Why was he left alone, unharmed? He sighed, scanning the clearing he was in. Shakily, he stood, using a branch as support to hobble unsteadily. Largely, he was fruitless, but eventually, found a main road. He looked down upon himself- he was in fine clothes, but they'd be nigh unrecognizable as dirtied as they were. But... He grimaced, struggling off several rings caked in dirt, throwing them aside. He didn't want to get robbed. He was lucky not to have been already. He barely made it a few steps before he collapsed, barely registering the pain as his body fell immediately asleep on the dirt path in front of him.

Rei finally managed to sneak away from the party, his parents being distracted by some guests. He hadn't seen much of Ritsu that evening - thought that wasn't particularly unusual as Ritsu often avoided the parties that their parents threw. What was unusual though was the fact that Ritsu was missing from his bedroom. Generally if he wasn't at a party he'd be hiding away in his room, using his illness to his advantage and telling their parents he needed to rest or something of the sort. But he wasn't here. And there was nowhere else Rei could think of that he'd be and it was really starting to worry him. "Koga," Rei pulled Koga aside from the party, dragging him into an empty hallway. "Have you seen Ritsu? I can't find him anywhere."

"Ey, could you stand to be a little bit less pushy, huh?!" Koga snarled, pushing Rei's hand off his collar. "God, I hav'ta look after 'ya all day, now I gotta look after your brother too? Far as I know, he has his own servant too?! If anythin' happened to him, go to that fucker, not me." He rolled his eyes, but he was putting up a front, if anything. He knew that Ritsu's staff were stupidly bad at looking after him, especially considering how sick the boy was recently. It's not like he could go much of anywhere, and if he did he was in serious danger being all alone. It seemed to be getting worse recently, too... His brows furrowed, chewing his lip. He tried to think on it- he'd been busy attending to the stupid party guests most of the night, but he had to have something. He sighed. "I don't know where he coulda been. I thought I saw 'im with some of th' staff jus' a few hours ago, so I figured he was doin' just fine? Maybe he had an attack, is he in the hospital ward or anythin'?"

Rei shook his head, frowning. "No... I checked there after I checked his room." He held his chin in his hand and shifted from foot to foot - obviously anxious about his missing brother. "You saw him with staff? Have you... seen that staff since?" If Koga had seen the staff since and they didn't have Ritsu then that made him all the more worried. It wasn't a secret that Ritsu wasn't as... favored as he was - due to his illness. And that's what really worried him. His parents were enjoying the party with no worries whatsoever - had they not noticed that Ritsu disappeared? Or did they just not care? Something felt off to him. "I don't like this, Koga." Rei sighed, holding his head in his hands.

Koga couldn't stop a feeling of dread as he thought it over. "I don't... Think I saw 'em again, but it doesn' make me feel no better, either, I gotta a'mit. I would'a thought he'd be in either 'f those places, there's... Not much else 'f the castle he belongs'n." He grit his teeth, thinking over the possibilities. "There wasn't anythin' else goin' on t'day, everythin' bein' busy for the party... There's no reas'n he should be goin anywhere 'nless its for his health, 'n clearly tha's not the case. Y'know... 'f it's staff, we migh' not wanna go wailin' t'yer parents righ' away. I don't trust those fuckers one bit t' handle this with any level'f grace, y'know they'd be more th'n willin' t' declare 'im dead on th' spot. Say 't's treason or somethin'. Smells like bullshit t' me." Koga grabbed Rei's hand, not letting him think any further. "Let's get t' searchin, we can't give this another second," he nearly growled, obvious anger in his voice. Sure. he wasn't the closest to Ritsu, but he wasn't going to let his friend be killed of 'cause he was some political inconvenience. "I hate fuckin' royals, this is bullshit."

Natsume had asked Tsumugi to go on a quick supply run and he was now making his way back him, walking on a road near the forest. He'd been Natsume's apprentice for just about a year now, but he still feels as if he hasn't progressed much, if it at all. Before he could get too deep into his thoughts he noticed something laying in the middle of the road. An animal that had been killed? No, if it were that they wouldn't be left lying there, either humans or wild animals would have gotten to it. Tsumugi approached cautiously, worried that if it were an injured animal it could suddenly get up and run out of fear. But upon closer inspection he noticed it was no animal, it was a human. Running up to them worriedly, he leaned over to check for a pulse, sighing with relief when he felt one. They weren't dead but they also certainly weren't doing well. Carefully shifting the boy to pick him up more easily, Tsumugi decided he'd bring him back to Natsume's place. It wasn't too far and he was sure Natsume would be able to help the boy.

"What happened now that kept you from coming back for hours, Tsumugi?" Natsume asked irritably, his name coming off their tongue like an insult. They were honed into their spellwork, barely sparing Tsumugi a glance as they heard the door slam behind him, throwing a few more herbs into the cauldron and mumbling a short incantation before they tsk'ed in irritation, twirling to him with a sharp glare. "You can at least bother to respond to me when I'm asking y-" Their complaining as cut off as they noticed the figure in Tsumugi's arms, and they paled, lips forming a line and looking to Tsumugi somewhat apologetically as they took the boy out of his arms, carrying him carefully to a nearby bed. "Where did you find him?" They asked quietly, not wanting to disturb him any further. They grimaced- the child was covered in filth from the forest, and he'd have to wash the sheets immediately... As well as the child. Well, rather, Sora would likely have to help in the endeavor once he was back from his work. He'd been quite enjoying working with the local children as of late, and Natsume wasn't going to selfishly hold onto him when he'd found something that brought him joy. Especially when he'd taken Tsumugi as a new apprentice just recently, but he wasn't half as good at the job as Sora... Well, that wasn't fair. He just wasn't good at the same things, as much as he hated to admit, Tsumugi was far beyond both Sora and himself in some ways. He examined the boy, carefully lifting his arms and legs to check for what harm had undoubtedly been done, and noticed the fineries of his clothing. That was... Out of place. Their village wasn't exactly known for their riches. He tsked again. "He can't be from here. This clothing..." He tugged Tsumugi over to look at it. "But whatever the case, he's gravely injured. Bring me that book?" He pointed vaguely, worrying his lip.

Ritsu groaned. Wherever he was, it was bright.. Painfully. But to his relief, he felt cushioned fabric beneath him- that from earlier... It must have been a bad dream, he had plenty of those. He pulled at the blanket, shivering underneath it before blinking his eyes open tiredly. His throat felt strangely hoarse, but... Well, some parts of his dreams incorporated truths right? As the lights slowly came into focused, he called out, unsteadily. "Rei?" His eyes weren't focusing properly- he was too dizzy. "Hurts," he managed, dazed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work isn't beta'd, by the way. Feel free to comment if you see any issues, I figured it's better to post it unbeta'd than not at all.

Tsumugi startled a bit, immediately going to brush his hand against the boy's cheeks, eyes furrowing with worry. "Don't move too much," He put his other hand on his chest, making sure to keep a light pressure on it so that he couldn't move too much but not enough to hurt him. "Natsume, he's awake." He called out for his Master before looking back to the boy and- oh. Those were red eyes. The fancy clothing, black hair, red eyes... It all finally clicked for Tsumugi. This boy was part of the royal family, the prince. What was he doing out in the middle of the woods then? And why was he so hurt? Tsumugi bit his lip with worry, continuing to gently stroke his cheeks hoping to help calm and soothe him some.

Natsume hurried to the bedside, setting aside the ingredients he'd just prepared and up a small set of stairs to the guest room. This spell was time focused, but he had enough to check on his so-to-say patient. He wasn't any proper healer by any means, but... He was the best they had in this area, anyways. He was more for predictions, rather than current predicaments, but he'd do what he could. He looked first to Tsumugi to read the room, and saw quite a bit of worry- he was even petting the boy's cheeks like he was some kind of animal. He sighed, trying not to let a fond smile overtake his lips given the situation. He was more used to taking care of the wildlife here than children, after all. Natsume moved closer, seeing quickly just what was worrying Tsumugi- those eyes. With a deep sigh, Natsume pressed his hand to the boy's chest, citing a quick spell. "We're no enemies of the crown. Whatever it is that happened, you're safe here," he managed. reluctantly. "What happened to you?"

Ritsu relaxed into the touch, though he couldn't recognize the voice. There wasn't much he could do, either- unable to move. He was in a comfortable place, and he felt bandages. "Can tell that much," he groaned at the foreign voice. He felt something run through him- similar to the healers back home, but unfortunately for him, it didn't seem quite as strong... That was only for his daily ailments, and this was worse. "Don't know, where 'm I... Woods? Was... Party, before...

"You're not in the woods any longer, you're in a house, safe and sound." Tsumugi brushed the hair out of his face, smiling down at him kindly. "Natsume's a good healer, you're in safe hands with him, and neither of us will let anything happen to you." He was doing his best to comfort the boy, though he had to admit that his own anxieties were starting to get in the way. If people were looking for the lost prince and found him here would they think that he and Natsume had hurt and kidnapped him? They could be imprisoned- no killed- for such a thing! He glanced over to Natsume worriedly, hoping that the man would be able to read his expression well enough.

Natsume could tell that Tsumugi was overthinking this already- undoubtedly, he was running through hundreds of scenarios in his mind. Gently, he took one of Tsumugi's hands, running his thumb against it. "It's going to be fine," he reassured, both to Tsumugi and the young prince. "Let me get you some tea for your throat. Don't speak any more. Tsumugi, hm... Just talk to him. You're decent enough at that. Nothing is going to happen." He gave him a stern look, almost daring him to think otherwise. "This house is well protected against any ill will. Nothing will happen." And with that, he left.

Ritsu pouted. No talking? This was clearly unfair. He couldn't say the other was wrong, but he wasn't happy about it. He looked over to the man closest to him, his eyesight slowly coming into focus. He was pretty- long blue hair, with waves like the ocean, or what he'd heard of it. It was dark, but there was a bright streak- ah, so he was a magic user too. Breaking the rules a little, he had to ask. He pointed towards the streak. "Magic?"

Tsumugi smiled, chuckling a little as he ruffled the boy's hair gently. "No talking, alright? Natsume's nice but he's also strict, so I wouldn't test him." He noticed that he was pointing to his streak- a tell tale sign of a magic user. "Mm, yes, but..." He fumbled a bit, pulling his hands away and back into his lap, twiddling his fingers some. "I'm not that good." Tsumugi looked back up at the prince, smiling sheepishly. "Ah! But that's not because Natsume's not a good teacher!" Slight panic set in as he realized what he could have implied. "I'm just not a very good student, is all." He scratched his cheek nervously and kept glancing towards the kitchen, praying Natsume would come back soon since he felt like he would melt away at any minute.

Ritsu listened to the other intently, happily taking in his rambling. He seemed interesting- they both did. He was glad he was somewhere safer, at least... Being in the woods this ill had been terrifying, but his sickness had been subdued to more manageable levels in the meantime thanks to these two, his wounds bandaged. The other quieted, seemingly struggling to carry on a one way conversation, which was fair enough. Ritsu tugged at his arm, trying to get him closer. He shivered exaggeratedly, pouting up at him.

"Ah, are you cold? I can get you another blanket!" Tsumugi moved in his chair, readying himself to get up.

Ritsu glared at the other man, pulling at his sleeve. Was he really that stupid? Boys were useless, he was trying to give him a way to keep Ritsu occupied without rambling on uncomfortably. He seemed so affectionate earlier, too... Ah, whatever. He huffed, turning his head away.

Thankfully for Tsumugi, Natsume was finally finished with the tea, and came into the room with a small cup on a saucer. "Help him drink some of this, will you? I'm going to get the pot. Do you want any?"  
Tsumugi sighed with relief, his face obviously relaxing as he gave a grateful look to Natsume. He still wasn't sure what the prince wanted but well... his teacher did always tell him he was quite oblivious. "I'd love some. Thank you, Natsume." He carefully took the cup, smiling up at Natsume before turning back towards the boy. Not wanting to risk spilling hot tea all over him and injuring him further Tsumugi placed the cup on the side table before reaching over to the boy. "Here, do you think you can sit up?" He gently slid one hand under his back to steady him and held out his other hand for him to hold onto.

Ritsu gratefully took his hand, and with the support was able to manage to sit up, carefully taking the cup with shaking hands. He blew on it gently before taking a small sip. The tea tasted a bit strange, but... Well, if these two tried to kill him, it wasn't like his life could get any worse. It could just have to do with the area they lived, given it actually tasted somewhat nice... Almost spiced? He took another small sip, not able to drink too much given how scaldingly hot it was. Halfway through, the redhead came back into the room with another saucer and the teapot, and a blonde cheerfully following behind with some strange collection of ingredients. "What is your name? I've heard Natsume, but... I keep missing yours." He pouted. His voice was less strained, but still obviously tired.

Tsumugi noted that Sora was here, Natsume must have summoned him, he smiled at him before turning his attention back to the boy. "Ah, I'm Tsumugi," He took the cup out of his hands and placed it back down on the side table. He wasn't quite sure if he should be talking yet or not, but it seemed fine. "I'm an apprentice under Natsume. Sora- the blonde that just walked in- was previously as well but he's doing other work now." Carefully and slowly moving his hand he helped the other lay back down, brushing his hair out of his face once again.

Natsume watched the two's interactions curiously but otherwise kept himself out of the interaction, instead sitting in a nearby chair and taking out his mortar and pestle, taking the tray from Sora with what he'd need for the spell involved in the prince's recovery and beginning to crush and grind them with a level of skill that indicated this was an everyday affair for him- which it nearly was, to his chagrin. Healing wasn't his specialty, but it was very much a necessity in a small village with nobody else to turn to. Sora, meanwhile, was quick to rush over to the prince's side, mimicking Natsume's earlier method of examination with ease before grinning up at him and then Tsumugi as well. 

"Sora still helps out a lot around here!" Sora explained cheerily, flapping his hands as if they were restless birds, "but Sora helps to earn money for more rare ingredients that my master needs! Plus, there's lot to learn even outside of magic, so Sora intends to keep studying!" He was quick to pull a chair over next to Tsumugi, sitting by him quickly. "You're hardly an apprentice, though, mentor! You teach Sora lots, and even Master too! Who is this?"

Ritsu was a bit overwhelmed by the blonde- Sora- but appreciated his enthusiasm, at the least. He was like a living beam of sunshine... A bit blinding, but very kind. "It's nice to meet you... Properly, Tsumugi, Sora." He took a pause, swallowing. Should he say who he is? Mm, well... "I'm Ritsu... K... uma." The last part was near intelligible, but he wasn't going to repeat himself. If they didn't know who he was already from his appearance they were a real idiot- but at least Sora seemed a well intending one.

Tsumugi had his suspicions as to who the boy was, and now they were confirmed. But what exactly was the prince doing lost in the woods? And in such poor shape too? Had something happened at the palace? No, surely Natsume would have been notified if something had happened... He glanced at the redhead, his face full of concern. Natsume had connections to the palace so he could most likely notify someone, and he tried to communicate that silently, hoping that he'd understand.

Natsume nodded, quickly hurrying out of the room without as much as a word. He'd heard plenty of Ritsu from Rei. Even if the boy mumbled his last name, his first combined with other evidence was damning. He wasted no time with formalities, his letter concise; "Your brother is here at my home- he is injured. Come at once."

Quickly, he tied it with a string of Rei's hair- it was the most efficient finding spell, though equally damning if he wanted to curse him... Thankfully, Rei knew he wanted to do no such thing, was more than willing to submit to it. It was only for emergencies, anyways. With a flash of green flame, the letter disappeared.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you've read this far! It means a lot to me. I know this work might not be for everyone but I'm pretty happy with it.

Rei and Koga had already managed to slip away from the palace unnoticed, his parents too busy with the ongoing party, when a letter appeared in his hand. The only person he knew of that could do this was Natsume, and it was only ever to be used in emergencies... Rei grumbled lightly as he untied the letter. What could be so urgent that Natsume needed him now? His eyes widened and now he understood why he was being called. How Ritsu got to Natsume's he doesn't know but thank god that he's somewhere safe at least. Rei always knew that he could trust the red haired sorcerer.

"Koga," Rei roughly grabbed his servant's hand. "I know where Ritsu is, it's not fair, but he's injured and we need to go now."

Koga practically growled. "Don't get grabby, 'ya fuckin' drama prince, I was alrready sayin' we needed 't hurry. We should be glad if anythin', this means we don' gotta run around like headless chickens on this search. Let go of me or 'm gonna fall of m' damn horse, fuckin' vampiric grip." 

He couldn't truly blame Rei's emotional outburst- this was a nightmare of a scenario, and Natsume's dwellings were a far stretch away from the castle. This wasn't a new situaton. "God dammit, tha's stupidly far from here, what the hell are these assholes plannin'? God, I shoulda known his servant was a piece of shit good for nothin', I hate all of this bulshit. They're all loyal t' the king and n'body else, ya better kick their asses out when 'y take over."

Rei rolled his eyes, letting go of Koga and urging his horse into the lead. "Now is not the time for petty arguments, dog." It's not like would have actually fallen anyway, Rei hadn't unbalanced him near enough to fall, he was just being dramatic. 

"I'll do much more than just kick their asses..." His voice was low and had a dangerous tone to it. He was sick and tired of this. He knew his parents didn't want Ritsu but to go to such lengths? And there was no doubt in his mind that it was his parents. He'd be sure to make them all pay for what they've done. 

After about an hour of riding they finally arrived, Rei quickly dismounting and handing the reins to Koga. "There's a small stable in the back, mind taking their tack off and getting them some water?" They rode hard to get here and he knew that the horses must be exhausted from the long and hard trek.

"Yeah, 's no problem. You go take care of your brother 'n plot a rebellion, all that good shit." Despite the snide tone, there was a small smile on Koga's face. He hated to admit it, but it was charming to see Rei actually caring about something for once- sometimes he became just as dull as the rest of them, trying to fit in. He took the reins from Rei without a second thought, heading towards the back. "'ll come around when I got 'em both settled in."

Rei simply nodded, quickly turning to the door and storming in. "Ritsu!" His eyes scanned the room, quickly falling onto his little brother laying helplessly in bed. "Ritsu..." While all he wanted to do was take him in his arms and hold him tightly he didn't know the extent of his injuries, so Rei simply settled for kneeling next to the bed. "God I'm so glad you're okay." Tears pricked at his eyes as he grabbed one of Ritsu's hands, the other gently stroking his cheek. Taking a moment to glance over at Natsume he said a quick "thank you" before turning all of his attention back to Ritsu.

Ritsu struggled to process Rei's arrival- he wanted to be mad, angry that Rei hadn't been there in the first place to stop this from happening... But he couldn't. Especially not when he'd still arrived in record time. He'd noticed Natsume slipping away- he'd only hoped he could trust him, and he supposed he could. He squeezed at Rei's hand, albeit somewhat reluctantly. He wanted to tease Rei- say he was overreacting, stick his tongue out and refuse to hold his hand... But honestly, he couldn't. It had been terrifying waking up in so much pain. Alone, confused, completely lost. "Anija.. Hurts," he managed, throat still sore from whatever he'd likely been drugged with. Carefully sitting up, he took another sip of the tea- albeit room temperature now, it was still soothing to his throat. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Ritsu, are you okay?" After everything that his little brother had been through he was really asking if he was okay? Where was his usual attitude? The biting comments and remarks? The bitterness? All of this felt so... unusual. Whatever Ritsu had gone through it must've been traumatic- traumatic enough for him to actually want his brother's presence and comfort. It made Rei even more angry... but he had to push those thoughts down for now. He had to focus on Ritsu. "Ritsu, I'm so sorry,"

Ritsu bit his lip, looking down. Rei's worrying left him feeling conflicted. On one hand, someone actually caring about him- clearly, nobody else in their family did- was a comfort, but he felt so weak like this. "It's fine.." he mumbled, gently taking his hand out of Rei's hold. "I'm fine, it's my fault. I was born wrong, I don't know..." he shook his head. "Don't even remember what happened, I was at the party but.." He refused to look Rei in the eyes, sighing. "I've been getting worse lately, so they must've tried to kill me... Sorry for them 'cus I guess the person they hired didn't do their job right."

"Ritsu," Rei gently but firmly grabbed his chin, forcing Ritsu to look him in the eyes. "It is not your fault. You were not born wrong." His eyes softened and he let go of him, instead choosing to gently stroke his cheek. "I'm so glad they failed, Ritsu, I was so scared, so worried... Thank the gods you were found by Natsume..." His hand dropped back to his side and he looked down, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. "I'll make them pay, Ritsu, I swear. Mother, father, all the nobles, everyone who works for them. I'll make them pay."


End file.
